Mobile communication devices continue to gain popularity in emerging markets. Mobile communication systems have the advantage of less required infrastructure than hard-wired systems. Therefore, many emerging market regions are opting for the installation of mobile communication systems and their residents are becoming mobile communication subscribers. Moreover, oftentimes more than one family member will own a mobile communication device.
In many emerging market regions electrical utility infrastructures are minimally developed. In some cases, electricity is not provided to each customer twenty-four hours per day. Electricity may be provided for only a few hours per day, for example, during the middle of the night. In other cases, generators or other sources of electricity may provide electricity to residents of emerging market regions in limited amounts. Furthermore, in homes or businesses, electrical outlets may be few. Therefore, it may be difficult for residents of emerging market regions who share electrical facilities to recharge their mobile communication devices, particularly if there is more than one device in need of a charge at any given time.